Starcrossed
by Hate's Fury
Summary: After being defeated by a powerful villan, Beast Boy along with Starfire travels the galaxy in an attempt to become stronger. When he and Starfire return they find that Earth is under attack by a sith armada. However, they are now siths themselves. BBxSta
1. Rise of an Empire, Fall of a Beast

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything affiliated with the Star Wars movies, games, etc. This is a complete rewrite of the original Starcrossed, however new characters and longer chapters should make this story much better. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews before and I hope you all enjoy this as much as all of you did the first time around. R&R thanks.

**Chapter One**: **Rise of an Empire**, **Fall of a Beast**

The ground shook as another shockwave cracked the surrounding rock. A low moaning could be heard coming from somewhere deep in the caverns that made up the majority of the dying planet. Almenara IV had been a thriving metropolis siting atop countless mines filled with the most precious stones. These gems had lined the walls and streets of the cities. Ruby, topaz, onyx, diamond, gold, and of course silver glistened in the light of the planet's two brilliant suns. Unfortunately the jewels had been destroyed as the mansions and the great buildings were burned to the ground by the invading armada that had come to conquer the planet.

The moaning began again, but was quickly cut of by a loud crunch as a boot connected with the injured person's ribs. A thud sounded throughout the caverns as the person slammed against a wall of diamond. " You'll never win!" The man exclaimed. He struggled to his feet and looked into his opponent's cold blood-red irises. The woman smirked as she brandished the glowing crimson blade of her light saber.

" Oh I beg to differ Mr. Grant." The woman's cold voice cut through the air like a frosty blade.

" That's chancellor Grant to you!" The man yelled in defiance.

" Not anymore I'm afraid." The female sith chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Grant asked puzzled.

" Lord Cronos has already conquered the other quadrants that the old republic once had control over."

" No it can't be..." Grant muttered. " Korriban couldn't have fallen."

" It's true." The woman smirked. " The planet you took from us is now back in our possession."

" Someone will stop you!" Grant said. This was met by shrill laughter.

" Who? The Jedi?" She asked. " Assuming that there are any left, they could not possibly contest our rule."

" Someone will stop you..."

" I grow tired of this Mr. Grant." She said twirling her blade in her fingers. " You shall become part of me." In a flash she disappeared and reappeared just as quickly behind the former chancellor of Almenara IV. He gasped then fell to the ground. Dead.

" Very good my apprentice." An emotionless voice echoed through the cave.

" Thank you Master." The woman said brushing her aqua blue hair behind her shoulders. She walked up to Grant's still twitching corpse and a purplish beam of light shot from his body to hers. She then turned to the man who stood watching.

" Shall we leave Darth Desdemona?" The man asked.

" Of course Lord Cronos." Desdemona smiled. " We have many other planets to bring under our flag."

" That we do." Cronos said turning and motioning her to follow.

" To which star system do we set our sights on now?" Desdemona asked.

" System 1439." Cronos replied.

" But... does not that system have only one inhabitable planet?"

" Yes."

" What could we possibly gain from conquering some backwater planet?"

" The resources of the planet are what I am after." Cronos stated. " After we have siphoned off all the water, minerals, and vegetation we will terra freeze the planet and let the inhabitants freeze to death."

" What's the planet's name?" She inquired.

" Earth."

" Very well what is your plan for conquering this world?"

" I shall return to Korriban and send a small armada of sith soldiers led by Darth Sion. That should be enough to capture such a meager world."

" And I?"

" I am sending you to System 1590." Cronos answered. " You shall undergo this mission alone. It is a simple assassination."

" My target?"

" President Zulu of the planet Xion."

" A desert world?"

" Correct." Cronos said. " You will receive the proper files once you reach Xion."

" Ok, but first I must speak with Darth Treia."

" As you wish. I expect you ready for departure by tomorrow afternoon."

" Of course." They reached the Goliath, Cronos's warship, a few minutes after Desdemona said this.

" Welcome back milord." A zombie-like creature greeted them. " I trust everything went as planed."

" Yes it did Sion." Cronos smiled. " You should have seen Desdemona, she was amazing. You would think she has been battling for decades, not just a couple of years. I tell you she is a true prodigy."

" Quite interesting." Sion said, his good eye settling on the young sith. That gaze disgusted her. She turned her head and scoffed.

" Desdemona!" Cronos said sternly.

" Yes milord?"

" A superior officer is speaking with you. Show some respect."

" I am sorry milord. It won't happen again."

" See that it doesn't."

" She is still young milord, I believe that no damage was done." Sion said winking at her. At this she did her best not to cringe.

" May I please go to my cabin now?" Desdemona asked. She was tired and honestly did not have the energy to deal with Sion at that moment. Cronos raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak.

" Of course you can!" Sion interjected. " I have something to discuss with Lord Cronos, That is if he doesn't mind." Cronos looked into the pleading eyes of his apprentice. She was so different now than she was during the battles. This was another trait he admired. She could do something he was unable to do. To separate her warlike personality from that of a ' normal ' teenage girl. She could live two lives: one on and one off the battlefield. He, however, had no such luck.

" Go ahead." He sighed. She gave him a grateful smile and raced into the ship, leaving the two sith lords alone.

" What is it you wished to discuss Sion?" Cronos asked.

" Darth Nilhious milord." Cronos's eyes darkened.

" What of him?"

" He has taken the Mustafar system milord." Sion immediately regretted his statement as he watched red energy crackle around the new sith emperor.

" My father should have killed him when he had the chance." Cronos muttered. " How many?"

" Milord?"

" How many systems are now in his control?"

" About thirteen."

" Good we still have a few more systems in our command." Cronos then calculated the remaining number of systems and planets left in his head. " As long as he doesn't capture the desert worlds and the Stygian system we will be fine."

" We will have to get there first." Sion said.

" Yes... Desdemona is going to kill Zulu. That should shake up the desert worlds enough to keep them out of Nilhious's clutches. At least for a while."

" And the Stygian system?"

" I shall send Treia and her apprentice to take care of them." Cronos answered. " If Nilhious continues to get in my way... I will kill him myself."

" But milord he is a sith master." Sion said. " Some say he is Death incarnate."

" You don't think I know that?!" Cronos growled. " I will not let my father's death be in vain. He will pay for killing him. Even if he doesn't get in my way again I'm going to kill him."

" Milord if I may say so..." Sion started.

" No you may not say so!" Cronos cut him off. " This discussion is over." He turned and without looking back, boarded the warship. Sion sighed and shook his head.

" You are still young yourself milord." He whispered. With that he boarded the ship and it took off leaving a dead world in it's wake.

Earth: Jump City

" Will you stop that wretched noise?" A pale girl asked as she floated in front of a window that over looked the harbor. A green teenager sat up, smiled, and continued whistling. A glass shattered as the lavender haired girl's eyes glowed a soft white.

"BEAST BOY!" She shouted grabbing him with a dark tendril and pulling him closer.

" Sorry Raven, I was just having fun!" Beast Boy nearly screamed. Raven smirked and dropped him. "Owww! Raaavvveeennn!"

" Oh, stop it you big baby." Raven smiled. Beast Boy, even though he was scared witless, prided himself on making the normally cold empath smile. Both turned their heads when a soft giggling floated from the doorway.

" Hey Starfire!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Raven nodded her head and returned to her meditating.

" Greetings friend Beast Boy! Did you sleep well?" Starfire asked.

" Yeah, but I guess Raven woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Beast Boy grinned. Raven scoffed, but didn't say anything else. A look of confusion graced the Tamaranians face.

" I was unaware that there was a wrong side of the bed. Which side is it?"

" The side with the stick sticking out of the lower end of Raven's bed."

" A stick?" Starfire asked not getting the joke.

" Basically Raven has a stick up her backside." Beast Boy explained. Starfire's eyes widened as she rushed over to Raven. Raven let out a yelp of surprise as Starfire attempted to pick her up.

" We must hurry friend Raven and get you to the hospital so they may remove the stick!" The alien exclaimed. Beast Boy couldn't hold back any longer. He laughed so loud that Robin and Cyborg heard him from the garage. " Why are you laughing friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked as Raven phased out of her grip.

Raven reappeared behind Beast Boy and lifted him into the air. " He's laughing because he made a bad joke."

" So you do not have a stick up your backside?" Starefire asked. In spite of his precarious position, Beast Boy laughed again. Raven turned him upside down and then dropped him.

" Owww will you stop that?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his injured head. Raven smirked and said,

" Now that's funny." Starfire giggled and helped the changeling to his feet.

" Fear not friend Beast Boy, I shall fix you a dish of my home world to ease the pain in your head." Beast Boy offered her a weak smile knowing that his stomach would be yelling at him later.

" I'd like that Star." He said. She let out a scream of delight as she hurried into the kitchen. He turned to Raven. " When I die of food poisoning, promise that you won't dance on my grave." She opened her eyes and with a serious expression said,

" I make no promises." Beast Boy's ears drooped a little as he walked to the kitchen to eat what very well could be his last meal. Raven giggled slightly when he was out of the room.

" What's so funny girl?" Cyborg asked stepping into the room.

" Beast Boy just agreed to eat Starfire's cooking."

" Why would he do that? That's like signing your own death warrant."

" He's a good friend that's why. You should at least humor Starfire and pretend to eat every time she cooks. It breaks her heart to see you and Robin push your plates away."

" But I don't think we could keep it down."

" Beast Boy and I do." Raven answered sharply. Just then Robin entered and smiled at Raven, who glared at him at teleported to her room.

" What's her problem?" He asked. Cyborg shook his head.

" Forget about it Robin."

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Beast Boy was eating what looked like a mixture of diced shrimp and pudding. " How is it friend Beast Boy?" Beast Boy lifted his head and smiled.

" It's delicious Star." Starfire smiled and hugged him.

" Thank you friend Beast Boy." She whispered. " Sometimes I think you and Raven are the only ones who care for me."

" Robin and Cyborg care, it's just that they have other ways of showing you that they care."

" I know, but they could at least try my food and they could go to the mall with me like you and Raven do." Beast Boy felt a pang in his heart and he hugged her. Starfire was in tears now and sobbing on his shoulder.

" It's okay Star." He soothed. This was just one of many intimate moments that the two titans had shared recently. A bond had formed and now they were together every chance they got. They had never recognized it out loud until now.

" I love you friend Beast Boy." Starfire stated. She looked up at him expecting shock or disgust, but the smile that greeted her was not what she expected.

" I love you too Star." They gazed into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes. Each passing moment bringing their lips closer. Starefire's lips were soft and tasted like cherries, Beast Boy decided that he could definitely get used to this.

They separated somewhat reluctantly and just stared at each other for a long moment. Starfire opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the alarm. Seconds later Robin burst into the kitchen and told them that someone had broken into the bank. " The employees escaped but we only have a little time to get down there before he escapes."

With that they rush down to the T-car and broke every speeding law known to man. They arrived just as the criminal walked out carrying several bags of cash in his arms and several more in dark tentacles sprouting from his back. His glowing blue eyes pierced their hearts like an icicle.

" Well if it isn't the Teen Titans, I've heard a lot about all of you." The man said in menacing growl.

"Then you should know how this is going to end." Robin said pulling out his staff.

" Give up now and we may go easy on you." Beast Boy said. The man before them laughed.

" You foolish children honestly think you can beat me? I am Darkness!" With that he phased into the ground. The titans had little time to get their bearings as five tentacles burst from the ground beneath them. Beast Boy transformed into an elephant to break the tentacle's hold on him. He then became a tyrannosaurus rex and tore apart the tentacles that held his friends.

The tentacles went back down out of sight. The ground shook for a moment before Darkness burst from the cracked earth. He dove for Robin who dodged just in time for Cyborg's sonic wave to hit Darkness in the chest. The villain flew back and smashed into the side of the bank.

He raised his head and growled as he looked at the horrible burn on his skin. " You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He stated calmly. He raised his hand and a red beam sped for Cyborg. The mechanical teen tried to dodge but was hit in the leg.

The metal shattered and the circuits fried. " Ahhhhh!" Cyborg screamed.

A great roar could be heard as the T-Rex rushed at the demon like creature. Darkness jumped allowing for Beast Boy to smash head first into the building. He morphed back as he slumped against the wall.

" How dare you!" Starfire screamed as she let loose a great torrent of starbolts upon him. He yielded but a moment before he grabbed her feet with his tentacles, which had repaired themselves. He pulled her down savagely and pinned her arms above her head.

" You look good like this you little troq. On you back." He grinned. This was short lived as he was hit by a car flung at him by Raven. She lifted him with her dark powers and proceeded to toss him through a small shop's window. Raven turned to see how the rest of the team was. Robin was checking Cyborg's leg while Starfire had rushed to Beast Boy's side and was at that moment helping him up.

" Dude, what is that guy?" Beast Boy asked now able to stand without Starfire's help although she still kept her arm around him. Raven raised her eyebrows at this but said nothing.

" We need to get him and hand him over to the police." Robin said. " Then we can fix your leg Cy." Cyborg nodded unable to speak through the pain.

" You... you... fools!" Came a voice from behind them. Darkness had recovered from Raven's assault and now making his way toward them. " I will make you regret that." He hissed. He charged them but was met by a clawed fist to his face. Beast Boy, who had embraced his beast side, grabbed Darkness by his hair and threw him into a condemned structure. He leapt into the broken pieces of wood and twisted metal ignoring his friend's calls for him to come back. He was the beast now and he wanted blood.

Darkness watched the crazed animal push passed the boards and sniff the ground looking for him. He waited for one more moment on the metal beam he now clung to before diving for Beast Boy. He grabbed the changeling by the throat and started to choke him out. Beast Boy clawed at Darkness's arms causing blood to stain his fur and claws. Darkness howled in pain and threw the animal into a metal ladder. Darkness then lifted Beast Boy over his head and propelled him into a sharp metal pole. The metal pierced Beast Boy's back and ended just about a foot or so out from his chest. He morphed back still hanging from the pole. Darkness smirked and made his escape.

Minutes later the titan's found Beast Boy and quickly brought him to the tower. Raven tried to heal most of his wounds, then they hooked him up to an EKG machine. They rolled Cyborg down to the lab and successfully rebuilt and reattached his leg. Starfire went up to Beast Boy's bed and began to cry as the machine beeped on and on.

A/N: What do ya think? Better? I think so. Please read and review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I own nothing!

**Chapter Two**

" Starfire?" The Tamaranian shot up at Beast Boy's weakened voice. Her eyes lit up with emotion as she saw the changeling finally wake up.

" Beast Boy!" She squealed hugging him. This time Beast Boy was grateful that Starefire did not hug him the same way she usually did. The alien sobbed tears of joy onto his shoulder for a moment before backing away. " I am overjoyed to see that you are awakened Beast Boy."

" I'm glad to be awake." Beast Boy said coughing. He glanced down at his chest and saw a large wound, although it didn't seem as bad as it should have. " Raven, huh?"

" Yes, she healed you." Starfire answered. " An act that I shall forever be grateful for." She leaned forward and placed a peck on his lips. " I had thought that I lost you."

" Well, I'm still here." Beast Boy said smiling. " I would never leave you. Not without a fight."

" You better not ever leave me." Starfire said sternly.

" I would never think of it." The changeling laughed. This caused Starfire to giggle happily. This was the Beast Boy she knew. Never kept down by anything, even having a large pole stuck through his chest.

" I shall alert the others to your awakening, they would surely wish to see you." Starfire cheerfully stated.

" You do that." Beast Boy said looking around. " I'm not going anywhere." He laughed. Starfire smiled before exiting the room. Beast Boy sighed as he leaned back into the mattress. He had made a few jokes to keep Starfire from worrying, but on the inside he was devastated. How was it that he always ended up ruining things for the team? " Maybe I'm just too weak." He grumbled. Every villain who got away, always got away because of something he did. It didn't matter that he could change into any animal he wanted. The bad guys always found away to counter-act his attacks. _This has to change._ Beast Boy thought.

The door hissed open as his four teammates stepped into the room. " Glad to see your doing better Beast Boy." Raven stated.

" Yeah, thanks for healing me Rae."

" No problem." Raven said. " Without you getting hurt my powers may never get a full work out."

" Happy to be of service milady." Beast Boy tried to curtsey. He cringed and lay back.

" It will be at least another week before the wounds fully heal BB. Just get some rest." Robin said. " We'll take care of everything until you're ready to get back to work."

" Thanks." BB said his emerald eyes gleaming with unnatural determination. After he got better he was going to prove to everyone: the villains, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and especially Starfire that he was worth being on the Teen Titans. No matter what.

Planet Xion

Desdemona looked out over the vast dunes of the desert world Xion. " Master." She said pressing a button on her cufflinks.

" Yes apprentice?" Cronos's voice asked.

" I've been here for five days, where is he?" She asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

" You should be closing in on him soon." Cronos replied. " Just be patient."

" I've been patient for five days!" Desdemona whined. " How am I supposed to kill Zulu without him?"

" He'll be there, I promise." The young sith Emperor sighed.

" Wait." Desdemona said squinting her eyes. " I think I found him." She had spotted a tent on the horizon next to a small oasis.

" Good luck apprentice." Cronos said cutting off their link. Desdemona continued to trek across the sands before finally reaching the oasis. She approached the large tent, which appeared to be made of lizard skin, and opened the flap. Empty.

" All that for nothing." Desdemona sighed.

" I wouldn't say so." A voice stated behind her. She whirled around with her light saber activated. Her savage gaze was soon replaced by one of relief. " Hello my old friend."

" Asher." The sith lord smiled. " Aren't you a sight for sore and tired eyes."

" It's been along time Alessa.." Asher said using her real name.

" Too long." Alessa replied. Asher was the only one who ever called her by her given name. Others simply called her Darth Desdemona or commander. If they ever dared refer to her by her birth name they would pay dearly.

" Please send our regards to Emperor Cronos for his aid." Asher said as a small group of people seemingly appeared from beneath the sands. The sudden shift revealed pieces of smaller tents buried under the sands.

" It is no problem at all." Desdemona assured. " We have our own reasons for helping you overthrow Zulu." At the president's name every one of Asher's men spat in disgust.

" As always I will not ask what they are." Asher said. " Now let us have dinner and discuss our course of action." With that everyone entered the large tent just as the sun set over the horizon.

Planet Mustafar

Darth Nilhious glared out over the flowing lava rivers of the volcanic world of Mustafar. The day had not gone well for the sith master. The Galactic Peace Association was breathing down his neck because of his brutal take over of the planet and had threatened war against him. Now Cronos, the son of his archenemy, who also happened to be the new Korriban sith emperor, had taken back the planets that the former Republic once held domain over.

" He is becoming a horrific thorn in my side." He growled. " Apollo!" A man appeared from the shadows, his pure white hair shifting in the blazing wind.

" Yes my lord?"

" Are your men ready for take off?"

" Yes." Darth Apollo answered. " Why?"

" I have just received word that Cronos is planning on attacking some planet called Earth."

" I know that planet." Apollo stated. " I was there during the Centari incident."

" I remember." Nilhious replied. That had been the time that the Centarians were chasing after one of the princesses of Tamaran. " It was Blackfire. Correct?"

" Yes sir. After we discovered that the Centarians were not up to anything I simply left the planet. I believe it is all in the report I filed."

" How long should it take you to reach Earth?" Apollo thought for a moment before answering.

" About two years." They would be there sooner, but their large warships did not have hyperdrive. Only the smaller fighter ships had that equipped.

" And Cronos?"

" From Korriban? Roughly the same amount of time."

" Excellent. Perhaps we can finally crush some of that arrogant brat's militia." Nilhious smiled as his eyes widened with joy beneath his white and crimson mask.

" Should I take Visas along with me?"

" Yes, it would be good training for her to actually fight in a battle."

" As you wish my lord." Apollo said leaving the sith master alone to stare out at the smouldering landscape.

Planet Korriban: Emperor's palace

The palace in the center of the city had stood for nearly four thousand years. Throught the early civil war that eventually formed the Old Republic, the Mandalorian wars, the Jedi civil war, the fall of the Old Republic, and now it would be tested during the current sith civil war that threatened to rip apart the galaxy. Some called it Seriph's War after Emperor Cronos's father, who had fallen against the sith master Darth Nilhious, some called it the Scourge of the Galaxy, as it had caused heavy casualties during its early years, but its most common name was Revan's Plight, because it was Darth Revan, the original sith emperor, who brought about the conflict with Darth Malak that caused the separation in the first place.

Statues of Lord Malak stood for all to see outside the palace walls and in the inner courtyard as symbols of the Empire's greatness. Statues of lesser sith lords were scattered throughout the capital city. Sith lords such as Sidious, Vader, Maul, and Tyrannus to remind the people of their great heritage and that the sith were their rulers now. Sith troopers could be seen at any given moment patrolling the city and enforcing the curfew that Cronos had set up. All citizens had to be within their homes at sun down not a moment later.

It would seem that the emperor was an extremely paranoid man and believed there to be spies everywhere around him. This of course led to the kind of totalitarian rule that now governed the Korriban sith empire. Anyone convicted of spying on him was instantly sentenced to death and brought before all the people in a very brutal, very public execution. Once it took the cleaners two months to get the blood of the floor and walls of the execution building. An alarm blared out over the city calling for all of its citizens to gather together.

This only meant one thing. Cronos caught another spy. Mutters could be heard hissing through the crowed as they settled into the stone benches provided to them. The guards, dressed in red cloaks, closed the doors and took their posts blocking them. There was a cage set up in the middle of the large chamber and was lined with weapons hanging from the bars inside. The side doors burst open as the alleged spy was dragged in by men in black hoods. The man struggled violently proclaiming his innocence, but his cries seemed to be falling on uncaring ears. Cronos could be seen sitting in the balcony sipping on a glass of wine, talking to the hideous creature called Sion.

The man screamed as he was thrown rather unceremoniously into the steel cage. The hooded men locked the doors and stepped back. Cronos nodded and one of the men pulled a lever which caused a large stone door to shift open. A roaring filled the silent room as a rather large reptilian creature moved into the open. The accused spy grabbed the closest weapon, a small hand axe, and charged the creature. Its tail caught him in the stomach throwing him back into the unforgiving bars. The creature bared its fangs and hissed stepping toward its victim.

The prisoner leapt to his feet and feebly attempted to mount an offense. The monster shifted its muscular form to avoid the sharp edge of the axe and wrapped its tail around the man's wrist. With one swift motion it snapped his wrist in half. The man screamed in pain and horror as his tendons snapped and his weapon fell uselessly to the ground.

The crowed watched in terrified silence as the monster lifted the prisoner into the air toward its mouth. A sickening crunch filled the chamber followed by splatters of blood hitting the walls and covering the front row citizens, as the creature ripped the man's head off with its massive jaws. Cronos smiled in sick satisfaction as he ordered the people to return to their everyday lives.

Once alone he and Sion discussed his future plans for Earth. " Once you have conquered the planet I want to be notified immediately." He stated.

" Of course my lord." Sion replied as they walked back to the palace. It was twilight now and the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky.

" And I want a full report filled with excruciating detail, understood?"

" Yes."

" I also want you to contact our informant before you leave. I want to check up on Xanatos, see if he is up to anything in this part of the galaxy."

" My lord why would you want to get involved with that sith traitor?"

" Don't ask questions Sion. We may be friends, but I am still your emperor."

" My apologies my lord." Sion muttered. " It will be done." Sion then entered the palace and Cronos leaned against the wall to watch the sun set.

" I'll make you proud father. I promise."

Back on Earth

Starfire sat with Beast Boy watching televison in peaceful silence as they held hands. She was so happy that he was going to recover. Darkness would pay for what he had done next time they met. Starfire had already made that promise to herself. " Beast Boy?"

" Yeah Star?"

" How are you feeling?"

" Better, especially with the current company." He winked. She blushed and giggled.

" I am glad to be of service to you." She said.

" You've done more of a service than you know." Beast Boy said softly. They kissed and returned to watching the show. Suddenly the alarm rang alerting everyone of a crime being committed. Starfire looked uneasy as she slowly got up. Beast Boy grabbed her hand. " Go Star, I'll be fine." Starfire nodded and went to join the rest of the team.

They arrived at a museum to find all the guards knocked out cold. As they moved further in they found that most of the electricity had be cut as well. Probably to silence the alarms. They finally found their way inside the room that the original alarm had come from. Nothing was touched! It was a trap!

" Hello Titans." Starfire's eyes narrowed at that voice. They turned to see the one who had nearly killed Beast Boy standing before them with his tentacles thrashing about wildly. Darkness smirked and the titans readied themselves to face him. Suddenly, he vanished into the shadows and reappeared behind Starfire.

" How is that green worm?" He asked seeing the Tamaranian's eyes fill with righteous fury. " Is he dead yet?"

That was it! " I'll kill you!" Starfire yelled charging at Darkness. A blazing rage glowing in her once peaceful orbs.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'll try to update faster. R&R. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Star Wars.

Chapter Three

Darkness extended his hand and caught the enraged Tamaranian's fist in a vice grip. Starfire tried pulling herself free, but the villain out-matched her in raw strength. He thrust his arm back and threw her into the nearest display case. The glass shattered and jewels tumbled from their perch. " Stupid Troq, I can't believe it," He laughed. " You? Kill me?"

" I shall make you pay for hurting my friends!" Starfire shouted standing up. Her eyes let loose beams of energy at the mysterious criminal. He phased into the wall to avoid the devastating attack.

" Come on Troqy, you can do much better than that!" Darkness yelled from behind her. His tentacles wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She struggled to free herself but without the use of her arms and legs, her resistance meant nothing.

" I guess you're about to join your little friend," He whispered. Suddenly he screamed in pain as a sonic blast hit him in the back. Starfire wrenched herself free and sucker punched him in the jaw. He flew back until he reached Cyborg's feet.

" That was for my leg," Cyborg stated aiming the cannon at him. " This is for Beast Boy!" The sonic wave missed the creature as he rolled away. A blast of dark magic shot from Raven's hand and hit him in the side. The wall crumbled as Darkness was thrown against it.

" Now!" Robin shouted. The titans moved as their leader launched a disk at the villain. It exploded on contact trapping Darkness in a net of electricity.

" Ahhh!" Darkness screamed as he tried to break free. Starfire approached him with a mad blaze in her emerald orbs.

" I shall kill you now!" Starfire exclaimed in heated fury.

" Star!" Robin shouted. " No, this isn't right."

" He hurt Beast Boy!" The crazed alien hissed. Darkness looked at her with fear and a hint of admiration.

" Go ahead Troq," He said. " Kill me, then you'll be just like me," He laughed.

" I'll never be anything like you!"

" But, look at you," Darkness said sweetly. " You're violent and obviously you hurt people,"

" No, I only hurt bad people," Starfire stated.

" Really?" Darkness asked. " What about all the things you hurt and destroyed when your little beam went through that wall?" He pointed out into the city and at the smouldering pile of rubble that used to be a playground. " What if there had been children there?"

" But..." Starfire was confused now. Was she really as bad as him? No! He was a criminal, she was a superhero, she helped people in need. Darkness took this opportunity to break free of the net and leap out of the hole.

" Get him!" Robin screamed. They searched the entire area, but the blasted villain had eluded them again.

" I let him get away," Starfire breathed.

" Don't worry about it," Raven said. " We will get him eventually, we always do,"

A Skyscraper across from the museum

" Yes my lord, everything went as planed," Darkness knelt before a figure in the shadows.

" Excellent, tell me, which one of them?" The figure asked.

" There are three, my lord," Darkness stated. " The Tamaranian, the changeling, and the empath,"

" Tell me about each of them, what have you observed?"

" The Tamaranian, Starfire, acts innocent on the outside, but if she is angered enough, then she could become quite murderous,"

" Good, good,"

" The changeling, Beast Boy, believes that he is the cause for the team's failures, if promised the power to help his friends, he could easily be turned,"

" Continue," The figure stated.

" The empath, Raven, is a dark magic sorceress, this alone puts her in tune with the dark side, and she is part demon,"

" They all seem promising, good work my loyal servant,"

" Thank you my lord, your praise makes this all worth it,"

" Now we can initiate the second part of our plan,"

" My lord, what have you come up with?"

" We must separate the two lovers from their friends, we shall send them into the galaxy, I have a friend who will ensure our success in turning them, I shall work with the sorceress directly,"

" As you wish my lord,"

" We must infiltrate the titans' communication systems, then we can use one of the Titans to send them a message,"

" Sounds good my lord," Darkness replied.

" You have served me well, thank you,"

" Why my lord it is an honor," With that the figure turned and prepared to leave. " One more thing, I shall handle the communications problem, this requires finesse,"

" My lord what shall I do until then?"

" Rest my old friend, rest," The figure then disappeared.

Titan's Tower

" How did it go?" Beast Boy asked as Starfire entered his room.

" He escaped," Starfire stated solemnly.

" What happened?" Beast Boy asked. Starfire then began to tell what happened at the museum just an hour ago. She was in tears by the time she finished. Beast Boy sat up painfully and wrapped his arms around the Tamaranian princess.

" It wasn't your fault Starfire," He whispered. " He was lying, you are nothing like him,"

" How can you be so sure?" She asked.

" Remember, Slade used the same line with Robin when he became his apprentice," Starfire nodded and snuggled closer to Beast Boy. " Besides, you're far to sweet and kind to be evil," With that he placed a warm kiss on her lips. She giggled softly and sighed.

" Thank you Beast Boy," She said.

" Well, I thought something was going on," Came a calm monotone from the doorway.

" Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed and cringed in pain.

" Why friend Raven, is there something wrong?" Starfire asked innocently. Raven had a ghost of a smile on her face as she replied,

" No, of course not, I'm happy for both of you,"

" Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said laying back down.

" Just don't screw this up tofu boy," Raven said.

" Why did you come in here in the first place?"

" I wanted to find Starfire and I sensed she was here,"

" What is it you desire of me Raven?"

" I just wanted to see how you were doing, you were quite upset,"

" I am truly sorry for worrying you, I am feeling much better now,"

" I can see that, well, I'll leave you two alone, just be careful, you know how Robin feels about inter-team relationships," With that she phased out of the room.

" She is right!" Starfire exclaimed. " What if Robin finds out?"

" What if he does?" Beast Boy asked smiling.

" Are you not worried?"

" As long as I have you what do I have to be worried about?" Starfire smiled and embraced him again.

" I love you Beast Boy,"

" I love you too Star,"

Titans East Tower

A man in a black cloak stood above Bumblebee, who was unconscious, and smirked at her. He turned to observe his victory. Taking down the two children was simple enough all he had to do was force push them apart. With their speed gone they stood little chance against a full-fledged sith lord. Then the tamer of water had tried to use the pipes of the tower against him. Force lightning quickly ended that little confrontation. The most annoying one off all had to be that Robin Hood wannabe. His arrows hindered many of his powers and he was reduced to using his lightsaber. Though the boy was strong, he stood no chance against the sith's extensive combat training. _I wasn't a general in Seriph's army for nothing. _He smiled as he woke the girl below him.

" Who are you?"

" Now dear child, there is no reason to worry about that," The man stated. " Just have a little message to send to the Titans of Jump City and you are going to help me,"

" No," Bumblebee said weakly. The sith extended his hand and smiled.

" You have no choice my dear," Suddenly the titan's eyes glazed over and she stood at attention, like a soldier.

" You will call the titans and request Beast Boy's and Starfire's presence here,"

" What if they question me?" The memorized Bumblebee asked.

" Simply tell them that you need help with something that only those two can handle,"

" As you wish my lord,"

" Good, in a couple of minutes the others should awaken, give them no reason to be suspicious,"

" Yes my lord,"

" Now when all is said and done I want you to contact me,"

" I will,"

" Good, now farewell," With that the man disappeared into the shadows.

Planet Xion

Desdemona smiled as she made her way through the capital city. The veil she wore disguised her perfectly and the guards were none the wiser. She had planted the explosives needed for the diversion, at which time she would make her way into Zulu's office and kill him. Asher and his men would then take military control of the city. Then sith in a nearby quadrant would come in and impose their rule.

:In about five minutes the bombs would go off then Asher would attack the distracted gaurds, allowing her complete access to the government building. Three minutes now. She made her way into the outer courtyard. She passed some children playing in the fountain and smiled. Wouldn't it be wonderful to be that young and innocent again? Desdemona shook her head and made her way into the inner courtyard. One minute left. She approached the building and quickly hid behind a large stone pillar. Suddenly the ground was rocked by explosions as smoke began to rise from the marketplace. The guards marched their way into the city, leaving the building unguarded.

The sith lord sprinted into the building and ducked behind a wall as a group of soldiers made their way outside. She smirked and made her way to the elevator. It had been shut down! A security measure no doubt! Darth Desdemona sighed and used her force powers to obliterate the trap door above the elevator.

She force jumped inside and pulled herself up one of the cables. She climbed a great deal before finally reaching the floor that Zulu was on. She pried open the doors and calmly walked through the empty halls. She reached half way down the main hall before finding the body of a young woman.

Wait! She recognized that girl! " Tanya," She muttered. Zulu's only daughter. Her chest had been penetrated by a lightsaber blade as the sizzling hole left little chance of anything else. She quickly ran into Zulu's office to find him dead with another woman standing over him.

" Kala!" Desdemona exclaimed. The pink-haired woman turned her amber eyes on the sith lord and laughed.

" Darth Desdemona, I didn't realized that the esteemed emperor would send his second in command to kill a small piece of astroscum like Zulu," The leather clad woman held a small device in her hand and noticed Desdemona eyeing it.

" He confiscated this from me when I was arrested," Darth Kala explained. " I wanted it back," She shrugged. " Thank you for the diversion by the way, it really helped,"

" I didn't come to help you sith traitor!" The aqua haired sith exclaimed. She drew her lightsaber and readied herself for battle. " If I bring Cronos the head of a sith space pirate, I will be greatly rewarded,"

" I don't think so," Came a male voice from behind her. Desdemona turned to see a young man of about eighteen years old with a lightsaber pointed at her.

" Have you met my new apprentice?" Kala asked. " Darth Damascus meet Darth Desdemona,"

" Pleasure," The young sith apprentice replied. Desdemona growled and lunged at them, she would make her master proud, she would destroy the sith traitors, and she would make them pay for interfering with her mission.

A/N: Please Read and Review. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
